This invention relates to a thermoplastic foam and method of production, and more particularly to an extruded resilient closed cell thermoplastic foam which is useful as a cushioning material in applications such as a carpet underlay, attached foam carpet backing, floor mats, carpet tiles, etc.
It is well known to produce resilient pads or cushions, such as foam carpet backings, carpet pads and the like, from sponge rubber, frothed rubber latex compositions, polyurethane foams, or from vinyl compositions, such as vinyl chloride plastisols. However, these known compositions have properties which limit their suitability for many applications. Vinyl compositions, for example, contain plasticizers, which may migrate out over a period of time. Additionally, many of these known compositions have poor smoke properties. Also, the foam compositions may be water absorbent, especially those which are of an open cell foam construction such as latex foams or polyurethane foams.